


Distraction, Lack of

by Moit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, M/M, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's rosary is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction, Lack of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> This was written because zycroft keeps poking my muse with her damn LJ icons! *tries to look angry and fails*

The sound of Connor's rosary clinking against mine as my brother thrust deeply and steadily into my body was too distracting. I wrapped a hand around the crucifix at the end, tangling my fingers in the beads. Every tinkle sounded like an accusatory _sinner! sinner!_ pointing its finger at the love I share with my brother.

"What's wrong?" Connor panted without slowing his thrusts.

"Distracted," I panted back.

Still without breaking his rhythm, Connor pulled the rosary over his head, gently tugging it out of my fingers, and dropped it on the bed beside us.

"Not anymore," he said, bending down to take my mouth in a searing kiss.


End file.
